Feeling Lost
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: my first Miraculous fic. don't know if I will write others or not. in this Marinette's parents end up as akuma. how Marinette feels on it and how she handles it. also first straight couple fic.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Marinette's parents were akumanized. she's being bullied and picked on. she feels depressed. adrien and marinette couple; Adrian and marinette know one another's

identitys

Chapter 1= Lost Parents

Marinette P.O.V

My parents became akumanized and were now somewhere. Who knows. I sighed terrified and worried about them. I was bullied at school

by Chloe. "Marinette, heard about your parents. Sabrina and I have a bet going. We're betting Ladybug will either kill your parents or lock them up

in some insaine asylum!" laughed Chloe.

I felt the tears fall. "It's your fault you know. Know you went running to your father about something and they were having issues with their

business due to the mayor. I should thank you." I said still crying. "My parents wouldn't be lost in Paris as Akuma if it weren't for you."

I felt her hit me. "It's your fault. Cant wait to see if Ladybug kills them. Then it'll be only you running that poor excuse of a bakery!" she sneered.

I stormed out going to the one place I felt safe.

-Later-

Adrien P.O.V

I was about to enter the room when..."Did you see her face when I told her Ladybug was most likely going to kill her parents! Pathetic! She's most likely

balling her eyes out somewhere." Chloe laughed. "It's Marinette. Chloe was being her usualle charming self." Alya replied frowning.

"The 2 akuma turned out to be Marinette's parents and Chloe...well you know her." Nino said. I sighed. Sadly I did. "Guess I have a princess to find." I said.

Alya chuckled at my statement. "She's most likely at the park drawing designs. It's what she does when she is upset." Alya responded. I nodded and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Friends Helping Out

Marinette P.O.V

I was drawing a design for a new jacket. Whenever I worked on my designs I felt about 10 times better. I felt arms wrap around me and gazed into the green eyes

of Adrien and sighed. "I'm so so sorry! I'll...help...I mean...I'll go help right away." I stammered.

"Marinette, I should of asked if the akuma were close to you. I also should apologize. May I ask what happened between you and Chloe?" he asked. I sighed. "She said

that she and Sabrina had a bet." I said. Although Sabrina looked guilty and sad and mouthed sorry at me. After being invisible I was guessing Sabrina knew how far to take things.

"She said Ladybug would most likely kill my parents or put them in a nut house!" I said now in tears. "I don't even know where they are!" Adrien gathered me up in his

arms. " . How about you stay with me. My dad also talks a lot about you. Wants you to work for him as a designer. Might be better if you live with us for awhile." he said.

I nodded letting him carry me to his place.

-Later-

Adrien P.O.V

"It's great to see you, Marinet. Some of these designs are extrodinary! Can you make more?" dad asked. She nodded. "I'm busy with school and stuff though." she added. Dad

nodded an ok. "Hey! Are there any cookies here?" said a new kwami that came out of Marinette's purse. "Gross! How can you stand something that sweet, Tikki? I prefer something a bit more

rich." Plagg asked.

"Guess you were able to get those at a bakery." I told Marinette who smiled. She was now working on the first job dad had assigned her. Making a jacket for another one of my photo

shoots. I watched as she stiched up designs on it. "It's not done yet." she said. I nodded an ok. We both knew we had to go back to school and Chloe was horrible to mostly everyone.

"Marinette, I will be there for you at school too. Don't worry." I said, smileing. " Thanks" she said. She left her work for today and then packed it up. Then she went to shower.

After a few hours we went to bed.

-The Next Day-

Adrien P.O.V

I found Chloe bullying Nathanel and Juleka. "Seriously? You do know that you have caused quite a lot of people to become akuma and they may still hate your guts!" I said. She snorted.

"As if! Everyone adores me!" she said. I sighed. "Nathanel, Juleka...do you like Chloe?" I asked.

"Think she can treat people better." Juleka said. "That doesn't answer my question." I said. Juleka looked at us. "No I don't. Chloe you were the main reason I ended up as an akuma. Live in your

fantasy bubble for all I care but you can ask as many students as you want...they will have a reason why they dislike you." Juleka replied.

"And you Nathanel?" I asked already knowing the answer. He had tried to kill her after all. "Still hate her guts. You have to remember, you have always been a complete bitch to all of us and most of us

won't have anything pleasant to say about you. Hell I tried to kill you due to what you did to me." Nathanel replied.

"Adri-kins, you like me,don't you?" Chloe asked. "Marinette is my best friend and it took awhile for me to find her Chloe. That's not all. I had to deal with you bullying several of my friends. I don't care for

how you treat my real friends and hate it. I don't want to talk to you again." I said.

I got inside class and saw Marinette depressed in her seat. I knew it would be awhile before she wasn't. "We'll search for them tonight...and don't worry my lady, we're not killing them. You've never killed akumanized

people before now have you?" I asked. She looked at Alya. "Remember Wi-Fi, Alya?" she asked.

"Sort of. Ladybug didn't hurt me at all. Just made it so my phone didn't work for a few days. She never harms people. Marinette, your parents will be fine. I was now...wasn't I?" Alya said, smileing. "The most I lost was a

phone for a week." I smiled. Alya was deffiantly a good friend for her. Suddenly we were approached by Sabrina who looked miserable.

"I'm sorry for what happened. You didn't deserve it and if there's anything I can do, I will make it up for you especially after what happened yesterday." Sabrina said. "Slow down girl! First off it was your pal Chloe who

bullied Marrienette. So don't worry. Second you have rights too." Alya said.

"Yeah but I just want to do something and it doesn't feel right doing nothing and letting Chloe have her way." Sabrina said. "Well you can be a part-time worker at the bakery. I'll even pay you. Does that sound ok? I need to keep it

open until my parents return." Marinette suggested. Sabrina smiled. "Thanks, Marinette. Guess I know why you missed that history assignment. You really are busy at times."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=The Return of the Parents

Marinette P.O.V

The only workers I had in the bakery with me were Adrien and Sabrina. Adrien offered to help saying "Anything for my lady!" After a few hours I found out Sabrina could really cook!

"Have to make Supper when dad works late. Am used to cooking." Sabrina explained. So that explained it. We had made cookies, cupcakes and a few other things.

Soon the bakery closed. I paid Sabrina for working for me and Adrien and I headed back to his place. I sighed hopeing my dad's business really didn't shut down. Not many people showed up.

"Don't worry! I love your parent's bakery. Your dad is a great cook." Adrien said. I smiled.

Later we changed into Ladybug and Cat Noir and searched the town for them. I sighed. The 2 were angry about their business meaning..."Wouldn't they target the other business or the mayor?" I asked.

Adrien nodded. "So that's where we'll find them!" he said. We got to the new bakery and found my parents cornering the new bakers.

"You 2 have a daughter who's worried sick about you! Who has no clue where you are and is keeping your business going. Don't you want to go back home?" I asked. A pause. After some fighting I found I couldn't...

I couldn't raise a fist to my mom and dad. "I'll get them. Just seal off their akuma. Ok." assured Adrien. I nodded.

Soon they were back. "Where's our daughter?" dad asked. "At 's place. She has been keeping your place open and ended up as a part-time fashion designer. Think you 2 will end up as bakers for a long time."

I said. "We weren't mad about that?" mom said. "We were mad about what the mayor's daughter said about our daughter and he didn't believe us."

So that was it. I watched as both my parents headed home. Now I was heading back to my new home.

-The Next Day-

Adrien P.O.V

Marinette finished with the jacket and let me have it. "Am now working on a work suit for your dad. He's asking for a blue one." she said. Her parents had visited saying they were proud of her and telling her to keep up the good work.

I smiled watching her work. "Something up?" she asked.

I smiled. "Marinette...I...oh fuck it!" I growled and leaned over and kissed her lips when I found it hard to confess to her. She turned a brighter shade of red than normal. I smirked at this. "Will you be mine, Bugaboo?" I asked. She smiled.

She chuckled. "Sure." she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=A Bug and Cat's Happily Ever After

Normal P.O.V(this has normal P.O.V in this chapter)

Adrien and Marinette walked into the school holding one another's hands. Chloe screamed out in rage at this seeing the 2. "So you 2 are finally a thing! As in finally!"

Nino replied. Adrien nodded as he held the smileing Marinette.

"Why this loser!?" Chloe asked. "Because I like the qualities she has. You know she looks out for everyone. It was part of how she ended up President if I am not mistaken."

Adrien said. Chloe left in anger.

When the 2 got home Adrien pulled Marinette into his arms and held her. "I love you, my lady!" he said. "I love you too, Adrien." Marinette said smileing.

"I love you and won't let anyone hurt you again." he promised. Marinette smiled laying in his arms...feeling safe.

Adrien smiled happy he got his happily ever after and special someone or in his case...his bug! He smiled now playing with Marinette's hair. "Guess happy endings exist somewhere" he thought. 


End file.
